A Long Journey
by JOYers
Summary: "Kau memang namja murahan, Lee Sungmin" / "Biadab kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" / "Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu, Sungmin Hyung." / Kisah tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, dan juga Eunhyuk. / Kyumin, HaeHyuk, HaeMin. Happy Reading!


**Cast:Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Super Junior's members, Seo Joohyun, Jessica**

**Pair: Kyumin, Haehyuk, slight!Haesica, slight!Seokyu, slight!Khuntoria, slight!Haemin, super junior's official couple**

**Rated: T to M**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to GOD, their family and ELF. This story officially mine.**

**Warning:OOC, TYPO(s), BoyxBoy, YAOI, BoysLove, cerita lebay, ngebosenin. Pervert!Kyuhae, EYD BERANTAKAN, DONT LIKE DONT READ. ITS NOT MY FAULT IF YOU STILL READ THIS FANFICTION. I ALREADY WARNED YOU! enJOY!~^^**

**Summary: "Kau memang namja murahan, Lee Sungmin" / "Biadab kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" / "Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu, Sungmin Hyung." / Kisah tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, dan juga Eunhyuk.**

**-enJOY-**

**Sungmin POV**

"eunghhhh" lenguh seseorang di seberang sana, ketika aku sedang membuka jendela kamar ini.

"sudah bangun rupanya?" tanyaku pada seseorang di seberang sana. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak, eoh? Hehe" tanyaku padanya sambil terkekeh pelan karena melihat tingkahnya yang terlihat seperti anak berumur 8 tahun yang baru dibangunkan tidur oleh Eommanya.

"Hahhhh, nyenyak sih chagi. Tapi...baru jam berapa ini? Kenapa kamu sudah membangunkanku, Hyung?" rengeknya dengan manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang selama 2 bulan terakhir ini selalu menyentuh bibirku setiap malam.

"hehehe mian Hae. Aku hanya tiak ingin kamu terlambat makan pagi ini." Jawabku sambil mengulas sebuah senyum manis untuknya. Aku pun berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di sampinya yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Cha! Sekarang kamu harus mandi dan setelah itu kita ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama memberdeul. Jangan menambahkan perkerjaan Teuki Hyung untuk membangunkan kita, Hae-ya." Seruku sambil menarik badanya untuk mandi.

"Shireo! I want my morning kiss first! hehe" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan senyum polosnya yang selalu menenangkan hatiku selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Aku pun mendekatkan bibir kami berdua.

Awalnya Donghae sama sekali tidak merespon ini sama sekali, tapi setelah berselang 10 detik dia mulai mebalasnya dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang berhasil membuatku melenguh nikmat.

"ahhh... stopphh!" seruku sambil mendorong lengannya, yang semakin gencar mendorong tengkukku untuk seakin mendekat dengannya.

"hhhaee ahhh. Kauhhh hahh harusshhh mandi ahhh" desahku pelan ketika Donghae mulai menggerayangi badanku dan memilin nipleku dari luar kaos yang kupakai. "ahhh..ani hae-ahhh. Haeee hhh jebalhhh stophhh!" teriakku yang tersamar karena desahanku yang mendominasi.

Tiba-tiba Donghae melepaskan lumatannya karena merasakan cairan bening diantara pipi kami berdua. Ia pun memandangku sesaat dan mengusap air mataku dengan jari-jarinya yang hangat. "sshhh uljima Hyung. Mianhae aku kelepasan. Uljima, jebal!" pinta Hae dengan suara memohon.

**Donghae POV**

Hahh, kau pabo Lee Donghae. Berapa kali kau sudah kelepasan dan sudah berapa kali kau membuat Sungmin Hyung menangis. Ingat Hae, hatinya itu masih belum milikmu! Harusnya kau membuatnya nyaman berada di dekatmu! Buaknnya membuat dia menganis ketakutan seperti ini.

"Ne gwaenchana Hae-ya. Sekarang sebaiknya kau bergegas mandi. Kasian member yang lain sudah menunggu kita." Jawab Sungmin Hyung sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang selalu sukses membuatku serasa berterbangan ke langit.

"Hyung tidak marah kan?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku takut Hyung-ku ini marah. Bisa-bisa moodku menjadi buruk kalau dia marah pada ku.

"Ani Hae-ya. Untuk apa minnie marah padamu? Hehe cha! Lee Donghae, kau harus mandi sekarang. Tubuhmu bau sekali, yeobo." Jawab Sungmin Hyung sambil menggodaku dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hahaha tidak tau kah kau Lee Sungmin, lidahmu yang terjulur keluar seperti itu membuatku ingin menerkam mu sekarang juga. Tidak bisa kubayang seberapa mulus paha mu itu, pantat mu itu. Ah bahakan seberapa sempit hole mu itu, Sungmin Hyung. Aku ingin merasakan junior ku berada didalam mu. Ya walaupun aku bukan orang pertama yang melakukan itu.

Memikirkan hal itu membuatku ingat pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu yang sukses membuatku dan Sungmin Hyung resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, bahkan kami sampai tinggal satu kamar.

Memang dasar sialan si Tuan Cho itu. Kalau bukan karena ulahnya aku bisa jadian dengan Sungmin Hyung seperti ini, mungkin kau akan habis di tangan ku, Cho Kyuhyun.

"YA! HAE KENAPA MELAMUN, EOH? MELAMUNKAN APA SIH? BUKANNYA MANDI! NANTI MINNIE TINGGAL NIH!" teriak Sungmin Hyung yang sukses membuat ku sadar dari lamunan-lamunanku tadi.

"kau mau tau aku melamunkan apa, Hyung? Aku melamunkan dirimu yang sedang telanjang sambil menungging dan mendesahkan namaku berulang kali saat aku menyodokkan penisku ini di dalam single hole mu yang sangat amat sempit hyunghhh ahhh" jawabku dengan senyum menggoda yang malah sukses membuatnya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"hiks...hiks..mianhae" serunya pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh ku.

"YA-YA, minnie kenapa menangis? Hae hanya bercanda! Aishh uljima Ming." Jawabku sambil menenangkan dirinya.

"hiks...hikss..mian...hiks" hanya isakan-isakan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin Hyung.

"Hyung uljima jebal. Aku tidak akan mandi jika Hyung tidak mau juga berhenti nangis!" ancamku dengan embel-embel tidak mau mandi yang aku yakini pasti akan berhasil.

"eh? Andwae! Andwae! Aku...hiks...sudah berhenti menangis hiks... Hae-ya! Sekarang kau... hiks... hiks... mandi ya" serunya panik sambil mengusap air matanya sembarang.

"hehehehe" aku terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin Hyung seperti itu. Kau selalu berhasil membuatku bahagia Ming, dimana pun dan kapan pun itu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu.

"waeyo? Kenapa Hae tertawa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya sambil meneliti tubuhnya dengan polos.

"hahaha ani ani. Gwaenchana Hyung haha aku mandi dulu ya.. tunggu aku di meja makan, Chagi-ya" seruku sambil tertawa keras dan bergegas meninggalkan Sungmin Hyung untuk membersihkan tubuhku ini.

"Ne, itu pasti Hae! Yang wangi ya hehe" jawabnya sambil berlalu keluar kamar.

"apa pun untuk mu, Sungmin Hyung." Lirihku sambil tersenyum miris.

**-enJOY-**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

"Hei Tuan Cho. Bagaimana kencanmu semalam dengan Seohyun?" tanya Leeteuk Hyung ketika aku baru saja mendudukan di kursi kebangsaanku ini(?)

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang spesial. Sama seperti kencan-kencan yang biasanya, Hyung. Mana yang lainnya?" jawabku malas ketika Leeteuk Hyung malah menanyai kencan tidak pentingku itu.

"Molla. Tunggu saja, mungkin sebentar lagi akan..."

"SELAMAT PAGI MEMBERDE... Loh? Kok masih sepi?" tanya seseorang di belakangku ini. Tanpa melihatnya pun aku sudah tahu siapa yang datang dan berteriak seperti tadi.

"eh? Minnie? Mana Donghae? Mungkin sebentar lagi yang lain akan turun." Balas Leeteuk Hyung ketika mendengar pertanyaan bingung dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

"oh hehe Hae lagi mandi. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan turun." Jawabnya sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas sambil duduk di hadapanku. Apa-apaan senyumnya itu. Menjijikan. Dasar murahan.

"malas sekali anak itu. Kenapa baru mandi. Sudah pukul berapa ini ckck apa yang habis kalian lakukan semalam hingga Ia kelelahan seperti itu? Lagi pula, tadi pagi aku mendengar desahan dari kamar kalian ketika mencoba membanguni Ryeowook kekeke" Goda Leeteuk Hyung yang sukses membuat namja di depanku ini memelotokan matanya pertanda Ia kaget.

Dan, apa tadi Teuki Hyung bilang? Mendengar desahan? Pagi-pagi? Bahkan pagi-pagi pun dia sudah menjual tubuhnya.

"Ani... kami tidak melakukan apa..."

"Dasar namja murahan. Masih pagi saja sudah menjual tubuhnya untuk Lee Donghae itu." Gumamku tanpa sadar ketika sedang memikiran kata-kata yang Teuki Hyung ucapkan tadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa maksudmu dengan namja murahan, eoh?" Bentak Teuki Hyung padaku. Apa mereka berdua mendengarkan ucapan itu? Aish, pabo kau Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa bisa seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu." Ucapnya lembut sambil memerkan senyum manisnya itu. Tunggu! Apa katamu, Cho Kyuhyun? Manis? Apanya yang manis? Aishh.

"Tapi mulut magnae itu sudah kurang ajar Ming!" balas Teuki Hyung kesal.

"Tapi itu kenyataan, Hyung! Lihat saja! Dia tidak membatah ucapanku! Karena memang itu kenyataannya! Dia-menjual-tubuhnya-kepada-Lee-Donghae. Dasar namja..."

"CUKUP CHO KYUHYUN! JAGA UCAPAN MU SIALAN!" teriak seseorang yang ku yakini adalah Lee Donghae.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu menyangkal, Lee Donghae. Aku tahu kau mebayar tubuh namja murahan ini untuk memuaskanmu kan! Hahaha kau pasti sudah menikmati single holenya yang sempit itu. Sangat nikmat bukan? Beruntungnya diriku karena sudah pernah merekasan itu tanpa membayarnya sedikit pun." Jawabku panjang lebar yang sukses membuat namja murahan itu menangis karena ku.

"CUKUP CHO KYUHYUN! CUKUP! AKU TIDAK SEPERTI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! BIADAB KAU! KAU YANG MENCURI KE HORMATANKU! SHIT!" teriak Sungmin frustasi yang sukses membuatku kaget karenanya. Namun, bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau mau kalah.

"apa? Mencuri kehormatanmu? Bahkan saat aku memperkosamu saat itu kau hanya pasrah menerimanya. Bahkan aku bisa dengar desahan nikmatmu saat itu. Dasar munafik!" jawabku disertai seringaian khas milikku. Aku yakin dia kalah telak saat ini.

"CHO KYUHYUN TUTUP MULUTMU!" teriak Lee Donghae sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke pipiku. Hahaha romantis sekali pasangan master-pelacur ini.

"aku permisi Hae, Teuki Hyung." Jawab namja manis itu singkat dan segera bergegas meninggalkan meja makan ini.

"Ming, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Lee Donghae sambil berlari mengejar Lee Sungmin itu.

"Kau keterlaluan, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sangat kecewa padamu." Lirih Teuki Hyung pelan sambil pegi meninggalkan ku.

Kau lihat, Lee Sungmin? Bahkan sekarang semua orang pegi meninggalkan ku. Ini semua karena kau, Lee Sungmin. Aku benci padamu, sangat. Ku ambil telpon genggamku dalam saku celanaku ini dan segera mendial nomer seseorang.

"yeoboseyo"

"..."

"bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Aku rindu sentuhanmu."

"..."

"Ya, penisku ini minta dimanjakan oleh vaginamu, Chagi."

"..."

"baiklah. Aku akan segera ke apartmen mu, Chagi. Bye"

Segera kumasukan telpon genggam itu ke dalam saku celana ku. Aku pun segera berangkat menuju ke apartmen seseorang yang ku-aku kira-cintai itu. Sejujurnya aku lebih tidak sabar untuk merasakan penisku ini di lumat oleh vaginanya yang sempit itu.

**TBC or END**

**a/n: VOILA! THIS IS MY 1ST FANFICTION! Annyeong Haseyo ^^ ini FF pertamaku loh. Awalnya aku hanya seorang KMS yang sering ngebaca FF KyuMin disini, tapi lama-lama aku geregetan pengen ikut ngelestariin/? FF KyuMin yang menurutku sudah mulai langka buat akhir-akhir ini. Well, aku sebenernya amat sangat newbie dalam hal membuat FF xD jadi, aku sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian ya. Kalo responnya bagus mungkin akan aku lanjut XD mohon bantuannya ya, supaya aku bisa jadi good author kekeke dont forget to RnR. ThanKYU~^^**


End file.
